Priorities
by Starcrossed-Destiny
Summary: (Sequel to the Lady in Waiting) As The Prince and his new wife grow up, things start to get difficult. As the Crown Prince regretfully learns, the duty of the kingdom comes before personal life. But as trouble comes back to Araluen, it messes with his life, and all the citizens of Araluen. All rights go to Mr. Flanagan of course.
1. Chapter 1

Shelby brushed off her shoulder. She shifted, and her reflection moved with her. Her dress seemed too tight. Her loose curls were tickling her nose. The lacey sleeves felt like little bugs on her arms. The veil on her head reminded her of a spider web. The lace sewn into her gown was itchy. Her train was too long.

Normally, these things would bother her to no end. But today, she didn't even seem to notice.

It was her wedding day, the day every girl in the world dreamed about since she was little.

Shelby's was waiting for her father and mother to come see her before the ceremony started. Abigail was due to be there any minute, but Shelby wouldn't be surprised if she took awhile. The princess was rather uptight about public appearances. She always had to look her best. Shelby had thought she would grow out of it during the four and a half years that she had known the princess, but she was wrong.

Shelby brushed a strand of her blonde hair out of her eyes. Her stomach was fluttering with butterflies. As her parents and her fiance's parents had done, Shelby was getting married at Redmont Fief. The place was her home, and she couldn't imagine marrying anywhere else.

It wasn't long before Will and Alyss came in. They were all dressed and ready for the ceremony. Will was wearing the standard formal Ranger's outfit, and Alyss was wearing the formalized version of her usual courier dress. It was tinted blue so it wouldn't clash with Shelby's dress.

Alyss's eyes lit up when she saw her daughter.

"Oh, Shelby," she said. "You look beautiful." And she really did. Shelby, being the stubborn girl she was, refused to put on any of the oh-so popular makeup, or do anything crazy with her hair. She insisted on looking natural, and so she did.

Her grey eyes shined, and her blonde curls flowed freely. The pure white dress suited her slightly tanned skin perfectly.

Will was proud to call Shelby his daughter. She was not only beautiful and responsible, but she was herself. Being in the kingdom didn't change her at all, and that made Will proud. He tried to maintain a straight face, but it was a little hard.

Will had been trained all his life to be able to mask his emotions perfectly, but nothing had prepared him for giving his daughter away.

"Good morning, Shelby," he told her. She smiled softly.

"Good morning, Dad," she replied. She gripped his hand, comprehending the words he couldn't quite say. Alyss smiled at them, quite clearly understanding their thoughts.

Will hugged his daughter gently, being careful not to mess up any of her outfit.

"You look beautiful, my dear," he said. "I'm so glad you took after your mother."

Shelby laughed, the nervousness in her stomach dissipating. Her father's dry humor was enough to cure her of that. Will winked at her.

The door opened again, and the princess stepped in.

She was, as Shelby had guessed, completely dressed up. She wore her favorite dress, which was her favorite color; purple. Her hair was pulled up and out of her face. Her bright blue eyes shone like stars.

Her face lit up when she saw Shelby.

"Oh, Shelby," she said. "Look at you!" Shelby rose an eyebrow.

"Look at you!" she laughed. Abigail laughed with her.

"We're both something, aren't we?"

"That we are," Shelby agreed.

"Well, as soon as you both finish, we'll meet you at the door," Will said. "You have about ten minutes." Shelby nodded.

"Thanks, Dad," she said, and kissed his cheek. Will gave his daughter's hand one last squeeze, and followed Alyss out the door.

Abigail brushed Shelby's veil out of her eyes, fluffed the wedding gown's wide full skirt, and straightened the train. After she was done fussing over Shelby, she stood in front of her best friend.

"I guess this means you won't be my lady any more," she said. Shelby's shoulders fell a little.

"I'll always be here to take care of you," she said. "I'll never stop being your friend." Shelby paused. "And besides, you don't need me to take care of you anymore." Abigail turned her head to one side.

"What do you mean?" the princess asked. Shelby smiled facetiously.

"I heard about you and Gavin," she said. "Congratulations." Abigail flushed.

"Yeah, well." Shelby had been referring to the news she had heard that morning that Gavin and Abigail had become engaged. Abigail took a deep breath.

"You look beautiful," she told her. Shelby smiled.

"So do you," she replied. Abigail smiled with her friend.

"I'm so happy for you," she said. "And Mason. I've never seen him so happy." Shelby laughed.

"That's kind of pathetic," she said. "To be so worked up over me." Abigail crossed her arms.

"Oh, please!" She rolled her eyes. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to Castle Araluen, and don't even try to deny it." Shelby let out a breath.

"Oh, don't," she said. Abigail laughed again.

"Are we going to sit here arguing, or are we going to go? We have a wedding to attend!" Shelby rubbed her arms, hoping the goosebumps would go away.

"Yeah," she agreed. "Let's go."

The procession reminded Shelby of a funeral.

It wasn't in a bad way by any means, but everything seemed so formal and foreign. Person after person went down the aisle to get to their seats, and hardly anyone said anything.

Hundreds of people lined the rows of pews, all people that meant a lot to Mason and Shelby. People from all around had come to see the Crown Prince marry the famous Will Treaty's daughter. Neither Shelby nor Mason wanted anyone that they didn't know or want, so that cut well over half the people on the original list. Now, the only people that remained in Redmont's Courtyard were family, and close friends. Shelby and Mason both had very much wanted Emperor Shigeru to come, but he had unfortunately passed away several months before their wedding. The new Emperor, Shigeru's son Akito, had agreed to come, and brought his son Harou, a friend of Abigail and Shelby's. Several other foreigners came, but they were all people that meant a lot to both sides of the families.

After all the visitors had gained their seats, everyone kept extra quiet. It was time for the prince and his party to come out.

First came the conductor of the ceremony, Baron McKinley of Redmont Fief. He had been important in the retaking of Redmont in the war four years ago, and had been a good friend to Shelby and her family while she was growing up, so she trusted him to take care of the ceremony professionally.

Next came the families of the couple. Cassandra, Horace, and Alyss all went down the aisle to the front, and took their seats.

And last, went Gavin, the prince's best man and Mason. They took the their places on the raised dais where the ceremony would be conducted.

Mason and Gavin both looked very handsome. Mason was wearing his knight armor, which was custom of all knights at formal events, and the same went for Gavin. Mason not only wore his coat of arms, but he wore his crown that declared his place as Crown Prince, which he had only gained once he came of age.

After a short pause of silence, the fief's orchestra started playing. The Baron called for everyone to stand. The double doors went open, and little pink orchard flowers showered from the ceiling.

Shelby took a deep breath. She was having a hard time keeping her heart from beating out of her chest. Abigail gripped her hand tightly, and Shelby squeezed it back. Will took his daughter's arms, and together they all stood in front of the double doors, waiting for them to open.

Shelby, Will, and Abigail took a step together, and onto the aisle. Everyone in the crowd let out sighs, taking in Shelby's breathtaking appearance. They walked in unison, smiling at the friends among the crowd as they passed.

As for Shelby, she tried hard to stop smiling. She knew every name of every person in the crowd. The all looked happy for her, and she was as happy as she'd ever been. With a big leap of courage, Shelby looked up at her fiance.

Mason stood atop the raised dais, looking all the prince he was. His expression didn't make it difficult to tell her was a prince, but there was a soft look in his green eyes that made it obvious he was looking at someone he loved.

Shelby smiled back, and did her hardest to blink back the tears in her eyes. Once she had looked at Mason, it was hard to look away. Shelby, her father, and her best friend all took the last step together, and stood on the dais.

The rest of the ceremony went beautifully. Baron McKinley asked them to repeat their vows to each other, making them promise their care for each other, in sickness and health, and pronounce their love for each other.

Shelby was aware of the crowd's eyes on them, but she was so caught up in putting meaning into her words, she didn't really notice. The same went for Mason.

It wasn't hard for the crowd to catch the love in their tones, and their complete devotion to each other. Everyone in the crowd was ecstatic for them.

Mason had a ring made special for Shelby; it had a silver band, and a sapphire flower design. Shelby wore it proudly.

When the Baron called for Mason to kiss the bride, everyone held their breath as the couple kissed. More pink blossom petals fell from the sky, making the moment even more special. The crowd cheered as Mason and Shelby linked arms, and walked back down the aisle as husband and wife.

Directly after the ceremony was the crowning ceremony. Shelby was to become Princess Consort of Araluen, and Duchess of Redmont Fief. Mason was accepting the title not only Crown Prince, but Duke of Redmont Fief.

Queen Cassandra removed Shelby's lady crown, and put a graceful, silver tiara in its place. Mason still wore his crown.

The Queen read a speech about their duties, but it was hard for Shelby to pay attention. Her mind was still buzzing and her heart still beat a million miles an hour. She heard all of her responsibilities, but she had a hard time focusing. That ceremony didn't last long, and afterward was the reception.

Shelby and Mason both enjoyed the reception. They got to spend time with all the people they loved.

While the food was being put on the tables, they went around greeting all of their guests. First, they stopped at the Skandian table.

"There they are!" bellowed the Oberjarl, Erak. Shelby and Mason both grinned at him.

"It's great to see you, Erak!" Mason said, accepting the bear hug he knew was coming. He squeezed the prince so hard, Shelby was afraid he would break his ribs. When the Oberjarl let go, Mason didn't seem fazed. Erak smiled at Shelby. "You look beautiful, Princess Shelby," Erak said, his tone wavering at her title. Shelby smiled.

"Thank you, Oberjarl Erak," she said. "I'm so glad you made the trip to come see us."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world!" Erak said!

Mason and Shelby thanked him and all of the other Skandians, and moved on.

They stopped at several other places, like the Toscan table, where both Shelby and Mason had friends, the Arrida table, the Hibernia table, and the Celtica table. The last place they stopped was the Nihon-Jan table.

Emperor Akito, his son Harou, and several of their soldiers sat, waiting for them.

"Ah, Shelby-san!" Emperor Akito said. Aside from a single streak of grey in his hair, Akito looked no different, and he showed no signs of aging.

Shelby bowed from the waist as she had done so many times when she was visiting Nihon-Ja.

"Hello, your Excellency," she said. Akito smiled, and looked up at Mason.

"So this is the famous Prince Mason?"

"I'm not sure about the famous part," Mason said with a smile, "But I've told my name is Mason." Akito laughed.

"I think you should keep him," he said to Shelby. She laughed too.

"I think so too." She took Mason's hand.

Harou stood from his seat, and bowed.

"Hello, Shelby-san," he said. "It is an honor to see you again." Shelby smiled.

"And for you, Harou," she replied. "I hope all is well with you." Harou nodded earnestly.

"I have a wife back home now," he said. Shelby laughed a little.

"Very well, then!" she said. Harou nodded, and turned to Mason.

"And you, Mason-san. Take care of our Shelby-san." The prince smiled.

"I will," he promised. And with a lot more bows and farewells, Shelby and Mason made their way to the Wedding Party table.

Waiting for the newlywed couple at the table was Halt, Lady Pauline, Jenny, Gilan, Will, Lady Alyss, Queen Cassandra, Sir Horace, Gavin and Abigail.

Mason and Shelby stopped by Gilan and Jenny first.

Jenny hugged them both.

"Congratulations," she said. "I'm so happy for you two." Shelby smiled.  
"Thank you, Jenny," she said. "Thank you for coming."

"Our pleasure," Jenny said. Gilan hugged Shelby, and shook Gavin's hand.

"Boy, you two sure are growing up!" he said with a smile. "Congrats."

"Thank you," Shelby and Mason said, and moved on. Next they went to Cassandra and Horace.

Cassandra and Horace hugged them both.

"Congratulations," Cassandra said. She smiled at Horace. "You look beautiful, my dear." Shelby smiled at the Queen.

"Thank you," she said. "It's all thanks to Abigail." Cassandra smiled at her daughter-in-law. Mason and Shelby moved on to Will and Lady Alyss.

Alyss hugged her daughter tightly.

"Congratulations, my daughter," she said. "I'm so happy to be here." Shelby smiled.

"Me too," she teased. Will kissed his daughter's forehead.

"I'm happy for you," he said, and shook Mason's hand.

"Thank you, Sir," the prince replied. Next, Shelby and Mason stopped by Halt and Lady Pauline.

"Congratulations," Lady Pauline said. "Marriage is a beautiful thing.

"Yes it is, my Lady," Shelby said. Lady Pauline smiled.

Halt wore his standard expression, neither happy, nor sad, excited nor bored.

"It's been a blessing to see you grow up and make your way in the kingdom," he said to Shelby eventually. "Congratulations."

Hearing such kind words from such a famously grim man made Shelby feel warm inside. Halt looked up at Mason. "Take care of her, young man," he said, dead serious.

"Yes, sir," Mason replied just as solemnly. Halt nodded at them, and they moved on.

Abigail stood from her chair and hugged Shelby tightly.

"Oh, Shelby," she said. "It was so beautiful!"

"Thanks," the new princess replied. "I'm so glad I got to share this day with you."

"Thanks for letting me!" Abigail exclaimed, which made Shelby smile.

"Couldn't have done it without you," she said. Which was completely true. The whole reason Shelby had met Mason in the first place was because of Abigail. Letting her be a part of it didn't seem like enough to repay her with.

Abigail hugged her new sister again, and then hugged her brother.

"Now you take care of her, you hear me?" Abigail did her best to make a serious face, but it didn't turn out so well. Shelby laughed, and Mason with her.

"Yes, ma'am," the prince said. Abigail smiled and hugged her brother again.

Gavin took his turn to hug the prince and his bride.

"Congrats," he said with a smile.

"Thanks," Shelby said.

The last of the food was put on the table. Shelby and Mason took their seats, and the feast began.

Several more people came up to the couple as they ate, wishing them well. A lot of people told Shelby how excited they were that she would be Queen someday, and that they couldn't think of anyone better for the prince. Shelby wasn't sure how to react to that; to agree, thank them for their thoughts, or just nod her head, so she did all three. Shelby and Mason ate between conversations, which wasn't very often. It seemed like the entire kingdom and some more had come.

Not being much of a people person, Shelby just wanted to kidnap Mason and go somewhere quiet where they could talk and have lunch.

But, she knew that wasn't going to happen, so she didn't fret about it. She knew that once the ceremony was over, her and Mason would be headed to Nihon-Ja where they would spend their honeymoon. Cassandra and Horace had offered for them to use their castle for the two weeks they would be gone, and Akito had agreed to let them go back with him. Shelby had loved her stay in the exotic country, and even though Mason had never been, he had heard so much of it, and it captured his interest. Plus, he knew how much the country meant to Shelby and her family, and when they were offered to stay for awhile, he couldn't refuse.

Mason and Shelby got to exchange a few words to each other every once and awhile, but mostly they talked to other guests.

They ate cake, talked, danced, talked, listened to speeches, talked some more. The rest of the evening seemed to fly by. Before they knew it, the evening was coming to a close. Shelby had been surprised at how fast the day went, but she was thankful when it was over. She had enjoyed the day, but it was nice finally being able to call it a day.

Once the servants started to clean up, Shelby got to say goodbye to her family, friends, and then left to her room at Redmont. It was a little bigger than her Lady room at Castle Araluen, and nice and cozy as well. She didn't really mean to, but as soon as she got cleaned up and dressed for bed, she fell asleep.

_So guys, I'm back! Is anyone surprised this is how it started? I couldn't wait to write the wedding. Thanks for you guys continuing to support me, and I hope you like this new story! The story is going to be more T-Rated than the first one, just because it's more grown up and mature, but nothing bad, I promise. :) I plan on updating once a week again, but I don't know what day yet. Maybe Thursday again, maybe Friday. Idk. Lol._


	2. Chapter 2

When Shelby woke up the next morning, she was covered in a blanket. It must have been Mason.

Her mind still mentally exhausted from the day's previous events, she decided to make sure all her bags were put together. She had packed three bags for her two-week journey the previous day; she had always been proactive. Plus, when she packed in a hurry, she tended to forget things.

Shelby dragged herself out of bed, and changed into a nice travel dress. Her wardrobe had been updated since she had become a princess, something she had asked remain the same, but the tailor had insisted. She had made her so many dresses, with tons of silk, tulle, lace, and so many bright colors.

Shelby had packed a few of her favorite ones for her trip, figuring there would be no better time to wear them.

She brushed her tangled blonde hair, and pulled it back. Most of her bags had been put at the door, waiting for the servants to load them on the boat. Shelby noticed another set of bags, which she supposed were Mason's.

It was a little odd to Shelby, getting used to sharing everything with her best friend. A room, a family, a life. It would take her a little while to get into the swing of things.

Breakfast had been set at the table, so Shelby decided to eat while she waited for the servants to tell her it was time to go. The princess chewed each piece of egg, bacon, and bread carefully. Her appetite seemed to fail her; after a few bites, she was done.

Not long after Shelby finished, there was a knock at the door.

"Come," she said. The door opened, a few servants filed in. They all bowed at Shelby, and then carried her and Mason's travel bags out the door. Once they had finished, one servant remained.

"My lady," he said with another slight bow, "Your ship awaits."

As Shelby had expected, a large group of well-wishers had gathered on Castle Araluen's dock.

Her mother, father, the king and queen, Abigail and Gavin, and so many other of her friends and family awaited for her. Of course, Mason was there too. He stood with their family, engaged in a conversation.

As Shelby approached, the crowd went silent, so they could bow to her. It was still a little funny to her. People bowed at her wherever she went now. It would still take awhile to get used to.

Shelby said her goodbyes to her family and friends, and then was ushered onto the boat. Her and Mason made sure to stand on the main deck so they could wave at the Araluens as their boat sailed away.

Shelby had forgotten how much she missed being at sea.

The clear blue waters, the cool air, the spray in her face, and the smell of the salty water...it was definitely something Shelby could easily get used to. It was a good thing, she supposed, hence their journey would take a couple of days.

Shelby stood on the main deck, leaning against the railing. She liked to count all the ocean life in the waters. All the creatures were new and strange to her. It was like a whole new world.

"I knew I'd find you here," Mason's voice said. Shelby turned to see him standing behind her. "Abigail told me you had a thing for underwater observations."

Shelby smiled and turned back around.

"I love it," she said dreamily as Mason laced his arms around her waist. "It's something new, something unobserved. I want to know more about it."

"Just like you," Mason said next to her ear. "So strange to everyone. So silent, so mysterious."

Shelby smiled.

"Some things are best kept secret," she said.

"It's hard to be kept in the dark," Mason said. "Even I don't know everything about you."

"Then I'm doing my job well," Shelby said, leaning against her husband. "The more you keep secret, the more people wander. And the farther they get from finding you out."

"You make a wonderful Princess," Mason said and kissed her neck.

"Mmm," Shelby mused. "You'll like it in Nihon-Ja," she added. "It's serene, and peaceful, and mysterious."

Mason smiled.

"It doesn't matter what I think," the prince said. "I chose Nihon-Ja because I know it is a second home for you."

"It is," Shelby agreed. "I only wish you had got to see it under the prosperity of Emperor Shigeru."

Mason nodded solemnly.

"I have heard the stories," he said. "I too wish I could have seen it."

"It was wonderful. Brilliant, really."

"I believe you," Mason said.

The couple was quiet for a long while.

"I'm glad you're here with me," Mason said eventually.

Shelby laughed softly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"I'm glad you're here to help me," Mason said into her hair. "After all we've been through the past years, I couldn't be happier I have someone who understands me."

"And loves you," Shelby said gently.

"And still loves me," Mason laughed.

"That's not what I meant," Shelby chided playfully. "But yes."

The Crown Prince held on tightly to his wife, and together, they stood for several minutes, looking over the surface of the sea.

The journey took two days. By mid-afternoon on the second day, Shelby saw the familiar shores of Nihon-Ja. It was just as beautiful as she had remembered.

The midafternoon sun was brighter than anything Mason had ever seen. The colors were beyond beautiful. The greens of the land were brighter than anything he had ever seen before. Mason wondered if the place he had just set foot on was even part of the same world he knew. Everything looked different. The people, the buildings, and the way of life seemed so different from everything you never known.

A few paces from the shore stood the Emperor, his son, and a large group of soldiers. Mason had only seen the Nihon- Jan soldiers once before, and that was at his wedding a few days previously. They looked so much more formal the soldiers that Mason had control over at his hometown. They looked alert, ready, and waiting for something bad to happen to they could protect their Emperor. Mason had never had any intentions of harming the Emperor, but seeing the royal guards, he certainly didn't then.

Mason looked over at Shelby. He could see his wife glowing with the same light that though the land held. Mason realized that a part of the land had come home a Shelby, and it would never leave her. A part of Nihon-Ja would always be a part of Shelby and she knew that.

As the ship came closer to the shore, Mason and Shelby could see the smiling face of the Emperor, watching them as they can closer. The Emperor spread his hands welcome welcomingly.

"Welcome to Nihon- Ja, Your Highness," he said. Mason and Shelby both smiled back at him.

"Thank you, your Excellency," Mason said. "My wife and I have long awaited to with you and your people."

"I hope you and your wife have a great time while you're here," the Emperor said kindly.

The ship approached the shore, and a worker on the dock tied the boat to a post. One of the crew men on the ship of our Araluen dropped the anchor in the water.

As the crew men of the ship started to bring the Araluens' cargo onto shore, Mason couldn't help but notice Shelby's bright smile that never seem to go away. It wasn't hard to notice she was very, very excited to see some of her favorite people again.

Mason grabbed her hand.

"I'm sure we'll have a good time here," he said. "I really have waited a long time to be able to spend time here. I have long waited to see these people. I have heard much, but I've never seen it with my own eyes."

"Trust me, you will not be disappointed." Shelby said brightly. "I never have, and I don't ever suspect to be."

Mason laughed a little.

"You might be a little biased, however."

"Maybe just a little," Shelby admitted.

The crewmen finished unloading all of the cargo, and beckoned the Prince and the Princess onto shore. Shelby and Mason joined the Emperor at the base of the dock, and Shelby hugged the Emperor, his son, and the leader of the Army squad.

Mason found it a bit odd that she knew every single name of every single person in the entire group of people that come to greet them. But he definitely was not surprised. That, in fact, had been one of the many reasons he had fallen in love with her in the first place. Her ability to connect with all the people, no matter what they may be like, the way they live, and their speech, made her very lovable.

"Yes, hello Shelby," the Emperor greeted, with a bright smile from ear to ear. "It is wonderful to see you again. The palace has been readied for you and your husband, and we have many things planned for when you are here."

"I look forward to spending these next couple of weeks with you, your Excellency. Your hospitality is greatly appreciated."

"Everybody needs a break from time to time," the Emperor said with a wink. Shelby nodded seriously.

"I agree. I'm sure Mason understands as well. Taking care of the country certainly does take time and effort. It gets exhausting after a while." Shelby smiled tiredly. "However, it is very worth it. And I wouldn't exchange it for anything." And that, in a nutshell, is what Mason loved the most about Shelby; her ability to adapt to any situation and not complain about it. She could take on almost any responsibility, somehow come up with a creative way to get through it, and never forgetting a single detail. Mason supposed that was a quality she got from both her father and her mother. Paying attention to small details was something that came with both careers. Being attentive, and alert, was something that was very imperative.

After everyone had gotten their luggage from the dock, the Emperor and his son, along with the Army party, led the Araluens into the Araluen's palace. Mason was still marveling at the architecture of the palace by the time he got inside. Judging from the outside, he couldn't have possibly expected to be any more impressed. But when he took one look inside, he was speechless. Many of the walls were coded in pure gold, and with the afternoon sun glaring off of it, it made the entirety of the walls look like they were on fire. The outside had been deceiving. The ceiling was a lot taller than it had looked like at first glance. Mason was confident that such a large ceiling could not come from such a small building, but, he also assumed that it was an architectural skill, and not realistic.

Being a Prince, the young man had seen his fair share of beautiful buildings and wonderful architecture. But nothing compared to this new, beautiful, and breathtaking scenery that was before his eyes.

The Emperor seemed to be bemused by Mason's amazement. He watched the Araluen prince as they walked deeper and deeper into the palace.

As for Mason, he was watching Shelby. She looked like a small child in a sweets shop. She had stayed in the palace once before with Abigail when she was fifteen. But that had been several years ago, and under much different circumstances. This time she had time to enjoy her company. She wouldn't have to be constantly worried about her country and her people. She had time to relax, and spend time with those that she loved.

Mason knew, however, that she would worry about her family anyway. He also knew, that if it was up to her, her whole family, and Abigail, would be there with them. It'd taken quite a bit of persuasion for Mason to get her to agree to them going alone.

Now, don't be mistaken, Shelby did want to spend time with her new husband. But she was going to have a hard time learning to grow up.

The Emperor led to the Prince and Princess deep into their palace. To Mason and Shelby both, it seemed like the halls would never end. Shelby was confident that they had added more rooms since she had last been there. The Araluens' palace in Nihon- Ja had been a wedding gift to Mason's parents, several years ago. The Nihon-Jan people were always adding more and more to the palace, making it more beautiful, if that was even possible.

Shelby could never think people enough. They put their own money and effort into making the palace more livable, and more beautiful, just for the beauty of a foreigner they loved. I was one of the many things she loves about the Nihon-Jan people. They were welcoming and kind, never being afraid to help those in need.

The Emperor finally stopped at the end of the hall.

"This is where you will be staying," the Emperor said. "I hope it suits you well. I will have a servant notify you when dinner is served. We have a special ceremony planned for tonight." He opened the door, and then he, and his son, went to join the Army squad that they have left outside. A few crewmembers from the ship brought the Royals' luggage into their room, and then followed the Emperor.

The room did indeed suit them well. The door opened up into a large first room, with windows as the walls. The newlyweds could see the whole courtyard of their palace from the room. It appeared to be a dining room; there was as a table in the center of the floor, with a giant chandelier hanging from the ceilings. The oak table had no chairs, of course, so it sat low to the ground.

Mason scratched his head.

"That will be something to get used to," he said, to which Shelby laughed.

"It's not all that bad," she promised. "You get used to it fast."

Shelby walked to the door in the back of the room and pushed it open. Just behind the door was a breathtaking room. The walls were normal, thank goodness, and they were painted a pleasant green color. A large crystal window with soft brown drapes posed as the wall just in behind a large bed.

Shelby smiled a little. She knew that most Nihon-Jans didn't own beds; they mostly just slept on palettes on the floor. She also knew that the people would stop at nothing to make the Araluens feel more comfortable.

Another large candle chandelier was attached to the ceiling. The large window gave off enough light, so the candles were not needed.

"It is very nice," Mason said, looking around. "The people of Nihon-Ja spoil us."

"Green is my favorite color," Shelby said, motioning to the walls. Mason held onto her hand.

"It'll be nice staying here for awhile," he said. Shelby smiled.

"I could definitely get used to it," she agreed.

A servant came only minutes later, notifying the prince and princesses that dinner was ready. He provided both of them a change of clothes to wear to the event, and they got ready quickly. Shelby was excited to see some of her favorite people, and Mason was ready to meet most of them. Once they were all dressed up and ready, they followed the servant to the dining hall.


	3. Author Note

Hey guys! Destiny here.

I just thought I would give you guys an update;

My computers have been giving me SOOO many problems. For the longest time, I had a fairly new computer that never worked consistently, so after about 2 years of fighting with the annoying company, I got a reimbursement. So with that, I bought a new computer. It worked for about a month, and then the hard drive went haywire. Thankfully, I had a few files backed up so I haven't lost everything completely, but I will not be able to work on any stories until it gets fixed. Right now, I'm using my dad's old Mac, which works fine, but it doesn't have my fanfic on it. SOO, I wanted to let you know I have NOT given up on this story, and I will work diligently on it as soon as I get my computer back. Thank you so much for your patience. Love you guys soo much!

~Destiny


	4. Chapter 3

The night's events were all a blur to Shelby. It was filled with food, drink, and good companionship. It felt so nice for the princess to be back in Nihon-Ja, she could hardly contain her excitement. She had to constantly resist the urge to squeal like a small child. She also couldn't help but be proud of the Nihon-Jans and their country; it was Mason's first time being there, after all, and he certainly seemed impressed.

The emperor introduced so many different people that Shelby soon lost count. She tried to remember them all, but the more she tried, the more she forgot. She was sure that the people wouldn't care, however. It was just a formality, after all. Shelby had always worried that she wasn't cut out to be a princess; she was a very informal person. She preferred to keep to herself. If it was up to her, she would just kidnap Mason and spend the evening with him rather than having a feast. But Abigail had insisted on taking her to every party that the castle hosted in preparation, and Shelby was all but used to it by then.

The emperor had introduced them to all the royals of the court, some of which Shelby already knew. But, again, it was a formality. After that, the emperor insisted on taking them on a walk through the village just outside the palace's gates. He took them through a procession, with the villagers lining the streets to get a glimpse of the Araluen royals. Mason and Shelby stopped to meet a few villagers along the way. If there was one thing Shelby knew about being a royal, it was that being up close and personal with subjects, even if they weren't yours, made them hopeful and happy. If the people felt a part of the royalty, they tended to be happier with their government. However, Shelby didn't foresee that being an issue for the Nihan-Jans. They were very loyal people, and very happy with their government. Except for that situation with Arisaka and the Senshi, of course. But that was a thing of the past. Shelby doubted it would happen again.

Regardless, their evening went swimmingly. Mason had a great time, and the people of Nihon-Ja were glad to have the princess visiting again. And, of course, Shelby was glad to be back. After her extended time in Nihon-Ja, it had become her second home. It felt great to be back.

Their time in Nihon-Ja went quickly. It was filled with good food, good company, and good time. Shelby wished they had more than two weeks to spend in the country, but shirking her responsibilities back home wouldn't be a smart move so early on.

The emperor and his son accompanied the newlyweds to the pier where their ship was waiting to take them back to their homeland.

The Emperor looked a little nostalgic when he saw it.

"I was here with your parents many years ago," he said. "And now I must say farewell to you as well."

Shelby smiled at the Emperor with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry we must leave so soon," she said.

"Don't fret, my dear," the Emperor replied with a smile. "I know firsthand the responsibilities required of you." He winked at the slightly built girl, then turned to the Crown prince.

"You'll keep her out of trouble, won't you?" he asked.

"That's might be a little difficult, your Excellency," he said with a laugh. "She's nothing but trouble."

Shelby elbowed her husband in the ribcage, and the emperor laughed heartily.

"Of course, I meant no disrespect, Shelby-san," the Emperor said, turning a little serious. Shelby expected him to say this; his culture called for it.

"None taken," she reassured him with a smile. Shelby studied the Emperor for a moment, and then hugged him. "Thank you so much," she whispered.

The Emperor smiled and squeezed his young friend's hands gently.

"You're very welcome here," he said. "Please, come back soon."

"Anytime I have the chance," Shelby promised.

"You should come out to Araluen sometime," Mason said, offering his right arm for an arm shake. The Emperor grasped it firmly.

"Maybe I will take that trip, someday," he said. "Hopefully, someday soon, if God allows it."

"You'll always be welcome," Mason promised. "We'll keep a suite ready for you."

The Emperor smiled proudly.

"Remember, that if you ever need aid, the Nihon-Jans will stand by your side."

"I appreciate it," Mason said genuinely.

The Emperor nodded one last goodbye to them.

The newlywed Araluens turned towards their ship. Mason helped Shelby up on the ship, and the crew prepared to lift the anchor. The captain was checking to make sure everything was in working order, and since neither Shelby nor Mason had heard otherwise, they assumed everything was okay.

"Anchor up!" the captain shouted once the royals were safely on board. Shelby and Mason took a place at the stern of the ship, and as the ship sailed away, they waved their goodbyes to the Nihon-Jans.

So guys….it's been a long time….I apologize. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME. My computer has been a butt, so I haven't had it in over a month. I'm now using my dad's old mac again, but it doesn't have my old files. I had previously started writing chapter 3, but hence I don't have it, I was like forget this! And started over. Also, I'm sorry this was so short, but I wrote this in like, an hour. Sorry if it sucks. But I really wanted to post it tonight because I'm going to camp tomorrow morning, so I'll be gone a week, and I didn't want you guys to wait any longer. I promise there will be no more lame writing as soon as I get back! I probably won't be able to publish once a week, but I will try hard to get the new chapters up as soon as possible. Thanks for being patient, guys. Love you! - Destiny


End file.
